Her knight, and king
by 13scarlett13
Summary: He was her knight in shining armer, will he be thare fir her again? suck at summaries KagsxInu SangxMir AyxKou SeshxKagura


Un top of the hill, there stood a figure know to everybody in the camp, her green gown swooned in the free wind as her hair did as well, her lips parted sometimes when she sighed or breathed. Her figure outlined

how thin she was, and her long legs hidden under the skirt of her dress. She blinked once, twice into the sun set, and saw the men return from their battle. Soon they were passing her greeting her, she grinned as they

grinned and there was her knight. "Naraku!" she shouted as she approached him. He grinned at her "How is my fair lady doing without her knight in shining armor?" he teased. Kagome smiled, as he got off from his

horse and hugged Kagome, He had long black hair tied up into a high ponytail. Behind him appeared a man on a black horse with white mane. It was Inuyasha the half breed, but nobody called him that, because of

how strong he was, why he fought better than any full sized lord demon ten times fold. He slaughtered more men in the battlefield than anybody has done in a year. He glared at Kagome, his once Love, his friend, now

a stranger. "Good evening Inuyasha." she promptly said, as he mumbled her a hello, he passed the couple, and went to meet Kikiyo. Kikiyo ran up to him in a bright red dress "Hello my dearest Inuyasha I have

missed your warmth of your hugs my love." Inuyasha smiled as he leaned still sitting on his horse and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled and gushed, he grinned and got off his horse "Shippo will you take my

horse to the stables please?" Inuyasha called for the young lad, that was the stable boy, Shippo at once came to Inuyasha and took the horse. More than 5 years had past, and yet England was still in war. All the man

sat surrounding the fire, talking about the new things from the battle ground, the new commander, and etcetera. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and than at the licking fire. _Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha her _

_tears slipping down her red cheek. "Am I not good for you?" she asked as her voice cracked, they were standing in front of the weeping willow tree, it swooned back and forth "Kagome, I love Kikiyo now, not _

_you, someday you will find someone better than me, but you and me will never be together." Kagome's tears followed along the path that the other tears made_ _"Than if I cant have you as my love may I still be _

_by you and be your friend?" she asked with hope "No, Kagome. Kikiyo doesn't want to see us any where near each other, I'm sorry but this is what fate has brought us, we must depart now, goodbye Kagome." he _

_came forward her and kissed her forehead, as he turned around and left back to the camp__**. Inuyasha came back from his memories, he looked at his side and saw Kikiyo laughing at a joke that the men made. **_

_**Inuyasha sighed, he still loved Kagome, but he just did not want to hurt her anymore, because he loved Kikiyo as well, and he was tired of sneaking behind Kagome's back. He looked back at girl as he noticed **_

_**that Kagome was staring at him as well, behind her eyes lingered betrayal, sadness, and heartache. She slowly turned her head to the fire, and watched it dance in the midnight cool air. 'he didn't even want to be **_

_**friends.' she quietly thought to herself. Kagome got up and went to the weeping willow tree her shoulder to cry on. She walked slowly completely unaware of someone following her. She arrived at the tree, and dug **_

_**her nails into the soft bark, she held her position as she stared north where men recently returned from "Kagome." a low voice came behind her back, so low that she thought she imagined it, she turned around, **_

_**seeing the man that held her heart. Inuyasha. His silver hair swooned, like the trees branches with leaves "Kagome." he voiced again, as they both stared into each others eyes, savoring the moment in their hearts. **_

"_**I wanted to speak to you." Kagome nodded in acknowledgment. "I want to be friends." he whispered as her green eyes widened in shock. "I was talkin' to Kikiyo and said, that I wouldn't have any other way." Kagome smiled and came closer, she stretched her hand and put it under his chin lifting it up "I wouldn't **_

_**have it any other way as well." he sighed, grateful not to be rejected. Neither of them knew that their hearts belonged to each other. "What made you change your mind Inuyasha?" he hesitated for a while trying to **_

_**sculpt a phrase "Being by you calms me down, and cheers my heart, I feel free by you, and all my worries are lifted." Kagome smiled once again and embraced him in a friendly manner. "I feel that too." she **_

_**whispered as he hugged her back, but both of them knew that much more than friendly emotion passed through them. It was warmth and love. The parted and each went their seprate ways to subside to sleep in **_

_**their own tents. Kagome entered her Big tent, as she saw her father, mother and big brother Sota eat and talk amongst each other. **_


End file.
